Twisted Love
by lil.lion4
Summary: Raven loses the grip she has on normal life when she is swept off her feet by that cute villianess Jinx. Jinx&Rae Rob&Star
1. Clubbin'

**Twisted Love**

Chapter 1

Clubbin'

* * *

thanks for reading my story and i hope you like it R&R

dont own TT

* * *

Raven sat in her room silently contemplating what to wear to go to the club with her two year boyfriend, Robin, and their fellow Titans. Finally after ten more minutes of contemplation she decided to go with a black mini skirt with a hot pink skull on it, a tight black T.A.T.U shirt and black and pink high top converse.

_'This is so not my style,' _Raven thought to herself as she slipped into the clothes. '_But he likes these kind of outfits. So lets make him happy,'_ she let a smile slowly creep onto her face.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a few more minutes before exiting her room and walking to the living room where, inevitably, everyone was waiting for her.

" Damn girl, where did you get that?" Cyborg asked eyeing Raven's pop outfit with awe.

Raven's face turned a deep shade of red and she managed to mutter, " Just had it in my closet."

Beast Boy was eyeing her hungrily when Robin walked up to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, " You look super sexy. Is this supposed to give me ideas?"

Raven turned a deeper shade of red as Robin's hand slid lower down her waist and across, almost to her private.

Cyborg cleared his throat and in an angry voice said, " Are you two gonna stay home?"

It was only now that Raven noticed Beast Boy and Starfire were already in the car and Cyborg was holding the door open for them and tapping his foot impatiently.

Robin stopped moving and turned to glare at Cyborg. Then his gaze softening he looked back at Raven his eyes questioning her.

" Yea we're comin'," Raven said slightly out of breath. Face still red from all the attention she walked out of Robin's grasp, out the door and got into the front seat beside where she knew Cyborg would be sitting.

When Robin came out of the house he looked completely at ease one hand in the pocket of the jeans he wore instead of hi traffic light outfit, but when he saw where Raven was sitting his face creased in worry.

Cyborg stalked out of the house and angrily told Robin to get in the car or he was going to get left behind.

Robin grudgingly slid in beside Beast Boy, smashing himself against the door of the car so he wouldn't be so close to the stinky changeling. He had no idea what Starfire saw in this tard or why she would leave the Boy Wonder with his awesome sex for green goober with his awesome stench. Maybe it was because the goober was never serious and he always had a joke up his sleeve or some idiotic move to make Starfire laugh. Robin never thought he would say it, ever, but he was jealous of the green thing.

Robin was snapped out of his thought by the slamming of car doors. He looked out the window and realized that they were at the warehouse the club was in.

The warehouse was huge and old with a scary look to it to deture anyone who wasn't welcome from going in. Every huge glass window was blacked out giving it the appearance of being unoccupied.

Cyborg started to walk toward the doors. Starfire and Beast Boy soon followed arm in arm making kissy faces at one another.

Robin grimaced at the sight and wrapped his arm around Raven's waist once more.

Raven let herself be pulled into Robin's body harshly before she started to pull Robin in pursuit of their friends.

They entered the warehouse through double doors in the back. Standing before them was another set of doors with two burly bouncers in front of them. They were both in black muscle shirts and jeans, one of them had shoulder length black hair and tan skin making him look as if his ancestors had been Indian. He had his arms crossed over his chest and wore a sneer on his face, his black eyes glaring at them. The other had a brown disheveled mess of hair on his head, he wore cop sunglasses even though it was dark and he had a clipboard in his hand.

" Names," the brown hair one said in a bored voice.

" Teen Titans," Cyborg replied evenly.

Both guys nodded their heads acknowledging the young heroes. They each grabbed a handle to either door and opened them ushering the heroes into the most famous club in Jump City.

The Cave.

Bright, multicolored lights flashed everywhere. The beat of the techno music that was playing pulsed through them with such force it made their ears hurt. A mob of people stood dancing in the middle of the massive warehouse. Their bodies moving with the sway of the music.

Raven looked around and realized that she and Robin were the only ones still standing by the entrance. Cyborg had stalked off to the bar, Beast Boy had dragged Starfire onto the dance floor where they were grinding on eachother.their hips moving with one another in beat to the music.

Before Raven knew what was happening Robin dragged her on the dance floor and was now standing behind her hands on her hips moving seductively behind her.

Raven sat in the middle of dancefloor, with Robin behind her and Beast Boy and Starfire a few feet away, for a few minutes before getting lost in the beat.

She swayed her hips against Robin while moving her arms above her head and in complicated patterns in beat to the music.

Finally after what seemed like forever Raven stopped, exhausted, and turned to Robin yelling that she needed a drink. He looked at her confused so she pointed to the bar. Robin nodded his understanding and let her go. She started to walk away right as another song started, but when she looked back at Robin he was surounded by a group of girls who were dancing all over him.

Raven turned away disgusted and stalked toward the bar. Still fuming she sat down at an empty seat and yelled for something to drink.

The bartender saw her fuming and threw a mixture together without a second thought he handed it to her and winked.

Raven took a sip of the drink and gagged on her first alcohol in seven months.

" What is it?" she yelled over the music at the bartender.

" Jack Daniels and a little bit of cherry coke for some taste," he said a small smile lighting his face.

Raven looked back down at the drink and muttered a thanks.

" No problem," he said winking again.

Raven took a deep draught of the mixture, her head fuzzing slightly as she put the drink down.

_'It's good,'_ she thought to herself taking one drink after another. '_ It's really good.'_ For the first time that night she smiled tipping back in her chair to look at the lights on the roof she lost her balance and fell into the arms of a stranger.

" Hi there," a feminine voice teased from above.

Raven looked up to see who it was and realized it wasn't a stranger at all. It was the pale, pink haired villainess, Jinx.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

CLIFFY... well i hope you liked the first chapter. go. review readers i want to know what you think


	2. Starting the Fire

****

Twisted Love

Chapter 2

Starting the Fire

* * *

please R&R i love to hear what you have to say

dont own TT

* * *

Raven's head was still swimming with alcohol as she clumsily jumped out of Jinx's arms and shuffled back to her seat at the bar.

" Gett erff me," she said sitting back down at the bar grabbing her drink, her words slurring together drunkenly.

Jinx looked around for the other Titans, and not seeing anyone she took the seat beside Raven. " So, Raven isn't it?" she asked innocently.

Raven grunted from her cup and then said, " Whyy don't u gett awai frm me 'nd go rob a bank?" With that said she turned her back to the villianess and waved her hand at the bartender for another drink.

Jinx looked at the dark sorceress andcouldn't help the slow shiver run down her spine. She had never heard this girl's voice so full of emotion. A frown crept onto Jinx's face as she looked around the club for any of the Titans once more. Finally she spotted the most probable reason for the goth girl's emotion. Robin was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by cute blondes who where grinding all over him seductively. Jinx's eyes narrowed at the boy wonder.

" Boys are so predictable," she said looking back at Raven.

Raven wasn't listening though. Her head bobbed up and down in beat to the music, her body moved with the music subconsciously.

_' This girl is fucked,' _Jinx thought to herself a slow smile crept onto her face as an idea formulated in her head. _' Only one way to make a boyfriend jealous,' _she thought throwing another glance at Robin who was still busy grinding away.

Jinx looked back at Raven, slowly got up from her seat and moved behind Raven. Placing her hands on the goths hips, she whispered softly into the girl's ear, " Wanna dance, beautiful?"

" Uh, dance?" Raven said incoherently.

" Yea you know. Move to the beat with someone else," Jinx said into Raven's ear.

Raven shot a quick glance over to where Robin was still dancing with his 'new friends'. She nodded defiantly.

Jinx's smile widened as she took Raven by the hand and pulled her to the crowded dance floor.

_' Now to work my magic,'_ Jinx thought as she got in beat with the music along with the small goth girl.

Jinx started off dancing with Raven at arms width, but as the song progressed she steadily moved closer. Soon there wasn't even enough space between the two girls to fit a small magazine.

Jinx pressed her hips into Raven's, moving suggestively against the young goth. She twisted her arms around Raven's neck pulling her closer still and started to dirty dance using Raven as a pole.

_' What are you doing?'_ Raven thought as Jinx wound her arms around the heroines neck. _' This is not what you're supposed to be doing. You're supposed to be dancing with Robin, your boyfriend!' _Raven scanned the crowd look for her so-called boyfriend.

_' He's still dancing with those girls,' _Lust whispered._ ' Leave him. Look what you have.'_

Raven looked at the villianess. Jinx's eyes were sealed shut as she sway on Raven to the music.

_' She looks happy,' _Raven thought.

_' No, she doesn't just look happy. She is happy,' _Lust said, growing stronger. _' Who wouldn't be?'_

Raven looked over at Robin again, _' He wouldn't be,' _she thought tears welling up in her eyes.

_' Fuck him,'_ Lust growled. _' You have this cutie grinding all over you and all you can think of is him? NO! Forget him! He can have his stupid blondes. You have someone he will never have.'_

Raven's head swam. Whether it was from the alcohol, the lights, or Lust's thoughts she couldn't tell. She stopped moving and slowly moved her hands to her head trying to keep her balance.

Jinx stopped moving with the music and opened her eyes when she felt Raven go stock still. _' Oh no,'_ was all she could think.

Raven's pale skin was slightly green and her eyes were glazed over.

_' She's gonna throw up!' _Jinx screamed at herself, quickly grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her to the bathroom.

_' Uhhhhh I'm gonna be sick,'_ Raven thought as Jinx pushed her into one of the bathroom stalls. Raven slouched down onto the floor and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl.

* * *

Robin saw Starfire approaching him. _' Yes, she's jealous,'_ he thought to himself smiling and grinding on one of the girls faster.

" Friend Robin?" came Starfire's voice over the music.

" What Star?" Robin said faking annoyance.

" I am sorry to interrupt your fun-dancing, but friend Raven is in the bathroom ' upchucking'," Star said using her hands to make quotation marks around the word upchucking.

Robin's heart fell a mile in that second. _' She's not jealous. She's worried about Raven,' _he thought his heart dropping even more.

" Oh," he said lamely.

" Perhaps we should do the taking of friend Raven home," Starfire suggested.

A mass of groans errupted from the girls he had been dancing with.

Robin looked around at the girls surrounding him, a plan formulating in his head. " Actually," he said smiling. " Why don't you guys take her home? I've got my girls right here." He wrapped his arms around the necks of two of the girls who'd been dancing with him with the most vigor.

Starfire looked at Robin in concern, " But friend Raven..."

" She'll be fine," Robin said cutting Starfire off, mid sentence.

_' This ought to get her jealous. Lord knows Raven wasn't going to make her blood boil,' _Robin thought turning back to his group of girls to start dancing again.

Starfire stood staring at Robin as he continued to dance with his 'new friends'.

_' Oh my dear Robin, if this is what you are then maybe I do not want you back,' _Stafire thought as she walked away.

* * *

Jinx sat beside Raven in the stall, keeping her hair out of her face and rubbing her back.

" I'm sorry," she said the the young goth girl.

" Wha fer?" Raven said her words still slurred from the alcohol.

" For making you dance and getting you sick," Jinx said simply. She smiled when the drunk Raven shook her head.

" Nah. I'm srry I ruined da fun," Raven said looking up at Jinx. She had never noticed how beautiful the bad luck charm was. Her hair was down from those ridiculous pig tails and was just past her shoulder blades in length. Her big pink eyes were filled with worry for the Titan. She was wearing tight, low black pants and a hot pink tank top revealing a bit of her toned stomach.

_' Well look where she is.' _Lust whispered. _' She is sitting on a bathroom floor with you helping you puke out your guts.'_

_' Yea,'_ Raven thought then sighed out loud resting her head back down on the toilet seat.

" That is disgusting, Raven," Jinx said shifting away from Raven and sitting with her legs outstretched. " Here," she said patting her thighs. " They are alot cleaner than that toilet bowl."

Raven stared at Jinx for a second. Being prompted by Lust she crawled over to Jinx and curled up on her lap. She sighed in content.

'_ See she likes you,'_ Lust said excitedly.

_' No,' _Raven thought drifting to sleep. _' She's just being nice.'_

Jinx felt Raven's breathing even out and her heart raced. _' God what is wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. _' She is a hero and I'm a villian.'_

Jinx looked down at the sleeping goth on her lap a stroked a stray hair away from the Titan's face.

_' I bet she's not even bi,'_ Jinx thought her heart dropping at the thought.

_' Well we can change that,'_ she argued with herself.

_' She has a boyfriend,' _she disagreed with the hope that was building in her body.

_' Well he seems to have forgotten he has a girlfriend.'_

She put her against the stall wall and sighed. She hated arguing with herself, it was just so annoying. Why couldn't she just feel the same way all the time and not have her emotions battle internally?

_' It doesn't matter if he's forgotten he has a girlfriend because she hasn't forgotten she has a boyfriend,'_ Jinx thought to herself quietly.

She sat there trying to think of a rebuttal to that cold sentence but could think of nothing. Pessimism had won the battle.

_' You don't know that,' _she argued with herself. _' But I know the way to find out.'_

Jinx looked at the goth in her lap, her eyes traveled up Raven's body greedily resting on the Titan's lips. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning over the goth thier lips inches apart.

Softly Jinx pressed her lips to Raven's. She felt a sharp spark flare inside her and knew that when morning came she would still be reliving this moment.

Jinx sighed and got up slowly, picking Raven up with her and carrying her wedding style back out onto the dance floor. She immediately spotted the half machine Titan and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder and handing him Raven.

Cyborg looked at her curiously as he looked back up from Raven's sleeping form in his arms.

" I found her in the bathroom," Jinx said innocently pointing to the back of the club. With that said she walked away quickly disappearing into the mess of bodies still moving on the dance floor.

Cyborg stared after the strange pink haired girl.

_' Who the hell?' _he thought, not recognizing Jinx without her pig tails.

Cyborg shrugged then went to round up the rest of the Titans. It was time to go home, when people started falling asleep on bathroom floors.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

wow that was intense :P well go review and tell me what you think please! i need some encouragement from my readers. thank you my three reviewers.

Tokyo Blue

ianob

L'ange-Sans-Ailes


	3. Crime For Love

****

Twisted Love

Chapter 3

Crime For Love

* * *

please R&R i love to hear what you have to say. sorry for the lame ending of the last chapter

dont own TT

* * *

Jinx sat outside the apartment door, that she had been sharing with Mammoth and Gizmo, for what seemed like hours. She kept replaying that single kiss over and over in her mind's eye. She felt the spark again and again, willing the memory to stay.

_' I'm so sick,'_she thouht to herself smiling.

She was snapped out of her daydream by a crash coming from behind the door.

" Man! Were's all the food. Fud crucking...," Gizmo said angrily.

Jinx sighed and got up, turning the nob to open the door. " What the hell is your problem now Giz?" she said slightly annoyed.

Gizmo turned away from the fridge that he had been shuffling through and said, " We have no food!"

Jinx sighed trying to calm herself before saying, " Well then why don't you get your ass to the store and buy something."

Gizmo picked up the remote to his backpack, pressed a button and was raised up to Jinx's eye level on mechanical legs. " We don' have any fucking money thank you, Princess. Any other bright ideas, crud muncher?"

Jinx glared at the boy genius for a second before walking away and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

_' Yeah, Jinx, got any bright ideas?'_she thought as she stripped down to get in the shower. The only thing she could think of at the moment was that goth girl that had caught her full attention with a few short hours at the clud, in a bathroom stall and a tiny kiss.

* * *

Raven woke up in her own bed, but with a gaint headache pounding inside her skull.

_' Uhhhh,'_ she thought as she say the light pouring in through her window. _' Someone has been in my room,'_ she thought angrily, noticing that the blinds were pulled up from their usual spot.

Raven slowly got out of bed and slipped out of the clothes she had worn to go to the club last night. The clothes she had worn for Robin. She remembered that part of last night perfectly, but her memory got fuzzy after that. She knew she had gone to the bar and started drinking, but after that nothing. After a few minutes of trying, unsuccessfully, to remember what happened after the bar she gave up and went back to thinking about Robin. He was acting so weird last night, he usually didn't go anywhere without her or let her go anywhere without him, but last night he had just stayed on the dance floor. It was so weird. He usually also avoided all other girls at all cost, but again he was out of character dancing with all those girls. He was usually sweet and caring, but he seemed removed last night. As if he was forcing himself to touch her.

Raven shook off the thoughts of him not liking her anymore and thought, _' He must have just been having a bad night last night. Yeah that's it he was just out-of-it.'_ Of course she didn't really believe that, but it was as good an excuse as any.

--

Robin was already in his workout area, sweating dripping off every inch of his body, that morning. He was working on his backflips when Raven walked in.

" Hey Rob," she said lightly walking into his path of travel.

Robin stopped flipping and looked at her with a hurt look on his face. " Hey Rae," was all he said before walking around her and started flipping again.

Raven looked at him curiously and said, " Did you have fun last night?"

" Yea I guess," was his muffled reply.

" Oh. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Raven asked, kind of hurt by his answer.

" Yea," he said. " Oh and Rae I think we need to talk," he said looking back at her a serious glint in his eye.

Raven looked at him sadly and said, " Yea we do need to talk. Let's talk now."

Robin was surprised by the rage he heard in Raven's voice. He turned to her with a curious look on his face. " Alright, let's talk now."

Raven took a deep breath, _' What the hell am I going to say to him? I still love him?'_.

Robin looked at her expectantly, then deciding to take the first step he said, " Rae I love you, but not like a girlfriend." He watched as Raven's eyes lowered to the ground and he continued. " You are more like an annoying little sister, Rae. What we had these last couple of years has been great. But I've been using you to get to someone else. I'm sorry." He stepped toward Raven and put his hand on her shoulder.

Raven looked up at him, the boy she thought could turn her around from a demon to a normal girl. He had betrayed her.

_' Kill him,'_ Rage screamed in her head. '_ Kill that cheating son of a bitch. Please master release me! I'll deal with him!'_

Raven shook her head and stepped away from Robin, tears forming in her eyes. " It's all right Robin. I never felt anything besides friendship for you." It was a lie, but in a way it was true, she had known it would never work out between them. For the past two years she had ignored the longing glances he always cast at Starfire, and the jealous glares he gave Beast Boy. " I have feelings for someone else too," she lied again before running out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Robin watched Raven run out with a feeling of relief. _' That's good that she feels the same,'_ he thought smiling. He had hoped things wouldn't get awkward between them.

--

Raven ran all the way to her room her face covered by her hands. She had run past the other three Titans but none of them had noticed her quiet sobbing. When she reached her room she threw herself on her soft bed and curled up in a ball of emotions.

_' I told you he didn't like us,'_ Pessimism stated knowingly.

_' But we loved him,'_ Sadness chimed.

_' He doesn't care about us. He never did,'_ Rage said angrily.

'_ Yes he did. He just changed and so did we,'_ Optimism argued.

Raven wrapped her arms around her head trying to calm herself and silence the sudden wave of her emotion's thoughts.

_' We need someone else. A rebound,'_ Knowledge stated wisely.

'_ Yeah! We could use Beast Boy,'_ Courage said, always wanting a challenge.

_' NO!'_ Raven screamed. _' We do NOT need anyone. We... I, work better alone, without distractions such as boyfriends.'_ With that said she stopped the stream of tears that had escaped her eyes. Raven was wiping off the remaining tears and their streaks when blaring red alarm went off.

--

Raven was pulling on her cloak as she ran into the living room where the rest of the Titans were already being briefed.

" What's up?" she said hiding the grief that flooded back into her when she saw Robin.

Robin looked up at her then back to the gaint window/tv screen and said, " The HIVE five are robbing a bank in uptown Jump. TITANS GO!"

* * *

Jinx grabbed a bag full of money and stuffed it into the backpack she was carrying. Her heart was already racing, not from the adrenaline of the heist, but from the thought that Raven might be coming. The thought made her shudder with glee.

'_ This is for you my beautiful goth girl,' _Jinx thought.

" Come on J. we need to get the hell outta here b'fore the Titans get here," Mammoth yelled outside the safe Jinx was in.

Jinx cast an unhappy look at the giant man, " Cool ur jets Mamm, I got this." She smiled when she was facing away from Mammoth. She didn't want to leave before the Titans got there, and she didn't have to stall long before she heard the familiar taunting of Gizmo.

" Get the fuck outta my way, ya snot nose losers."

Jinx smiled to herself as she heard the even more familiar scream from Boy Wonder, " TITANS GO!"

The wall next to her exploded and she saw Cyborg fly past her into the wall in front of her. She could hear Mammoth's grunts as he fended off Robin and Beast Boys attacks. She suddenly heard a loud cry and came to the conclusion that Gizmo had sprayed his flesh eating liquid on the alien. Jinx had to smile, she had never liked the stupid girl much.

" And what do you think you're doing?" came the heart chilling voice of her very own dark sorceress.

"Just collecting my money, ya know how it is," Jinx said turning around so she could see her beautiful heroine. She was disappointed to see the goth had her hood up to cover her face.

Raven raised an eyebrow underneath her hood and said, " Normal people just use the atm or a teller."

Jinx smiled at the joke Raven had just cracked, " Well we all know I'm not a normal person, and besides the lines were to long and I didn't want to wait." She widened her smile playfully and wiggled her eyebrows.

_' What the hell?'_ Raven thought. _' What's wrong with her?'_

Just then Mammoth flew threw the wall and scared both into action. Jinx started to run and Raven grabbed a light post and threw it at her back. Jinx saw this coming and smoothly slid into the splits, dodging under the metal pole which hit Robin as he jumped into the room trying to get to Mammoth.

Raven smirked under her hood. _' He deserved it,'_ she thought, turning her attention back to Jinx who was running again.

She turned back to help take the other HIVE members when a small thought tugged at her mind.

_' Go get her master,'_ Lust whispered.

Raven stopped mid-stride, _' What?'_

_' She wants you to go after her,'_ Lust said patiently.

_' I'm not walking into a trap,'_ Raven thought taking another step towards the Titans.

_' Please master you must remember, you must chase Jinx,'_ Lust said urgently.

_' Remember what Lust?'_ Raven thought, confused.

Suddenly, in a wave, she remembered last night. Falling into Jinx's arms, dancing then getting sick, curling up on the villianess's lap and last of all that sweet kiss. Raven blinked in surprise, and before she knew what she was doing she was running in the opposite direction of the Titans, toward where she had seen Jinx run out.

The chase had begun.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

muahahahaha cliffy i hope you liked it review or i shall not continue :0

until next time readers


	4. Surprise, Surprise

****

Twisted Love

Chapter 4

Surprise, Surprise

* * *

please R&R your encouragement is appreciated

dontown TT

* * *

Jinx was breathing heavily as she rounded the corner that led into an alley. She had just ran twelve blocks and was slightly disappointed when she didn't hear footsteps coming after her.

_' Damn it, I hate when my plans go bad,'_Jinx thought throwing her back against the wall of the alley way. _' What a stupid idea. Yea Jinx good job just run away and shewill follow you. Pshwhat a stupid thought,'_Jinx put her head in her hands failure washing over her.

Then she heard the faint tap of soft boots hitting the ground repeatedly. Jinx's head shot up and tilted to the side, much like a cat does, so she could hear the peculiar sound better.

_' Don't get your hopes up, Jinx,'_she thought as she peered around the corner of the alley into the street. _' No way,'_was all she could think as she saw her beautiful goth girl stop a few yards away from the alley Jinx was sitting in.

Jinx watched as the young sorceress put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

_' She's close Master. I can feel her,'_Lust encouraged in Raven's head.

_' How close, Lust?'_she saidstill trying to get her breath back.

Lust sneered, _' The connection is not THAT strong, Master. If it were I would be constantlygiving you updates on where she was.'_

Raven sighed out loud in frustration. She hadn't had to run this far, this fastin a long time and truth was she was tired. _' I'll have to start training with Robin again,'_the very thought of it making her heart crumble.

Jinx sat looking at the panting Raven until she straightened up, looked around once then continued toward where Jinx was hiding.

Jinx sat up into a crouch preparing to launch herself at Raven when the goth got to the alley opening.

Raven continued walkingpast the alley when she heard a small grunt coming from it's entrance. She turned to face the alley just in time to be tackled by the girl she had been trying to chase down.

Jinx tackled Raven to the ground, landing on top of her favorite super hero. She looked down at Raven who was staring at her with disbelief.

" Heyya Ravy. Fancy meeting you here," Jinx said fighting back the huge grin that was trying to take it's place on her face.

Raven just stared at the pink witch on top of her, trying to get Lust to stop screaming at her.

_' Kiss her Master! Now is your chance! KISS HER,'_ Lust screamed excitedly.

_' Shut up Lust I can't think with you screaming at me,' _Raven shushed angrily.

" Yea," Raven said distractedly.

Jinx's eyebrows knit together in a frown. _' What's her problem?'_

Clearing her throat she said in a playful voice, " So Ravy, did you chase me down just to have me capture you?"

Raven looked Jinx in the eye. _' Oh what the hell,'_ she thought. _' Be quiet and I'll do it,'_ she told Lust and her mind became crystal clear.

_' Here goes nothing,'_Raven thought as she leaned up off the ground and pressed her body againstJinx's suggestively. She leaned up to Jinx's ear and making her voice husky she whispered, " And what if I did?"

Jinx's breath caught in her throat, _' Is she flirting with me?!'_

" Then I would be very surprised," Jinx replied her voice becoming very quiet as her throat tightened. She was incredibly aware of every move Raven was making beneath her. It made her heart race, her breath quicken and her body pulse with an unnatural heat.

Raven traced her lips over Jinx's cheek, making Jinx practically jump out of her skin. Because of their closeness Raven could feel the witch's breath speed along with her heart, which was pounding against her chest.

" Then surprise, surprise," Raven whispered placing her lips on Jinx's.

Jinx's mind raced as she leaned into the heroine's kiss, opening her mouth slightly and running her tongue along Raven's lower lip. Raven immediately responded by opening her own mouth giving Jinx all the access she needed to slip her tongue into Raven's mouth. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she layedon top of the heroine fighting to get dominance with her own tongue.

Raven's head buzzed with Lust's joy._ ' What am I doing?'_she thoughtstill battling for dominance with Jinx.

_' You are doing what you want Master,'_ Lust said excitedly.

Raven let a moan escape from deep in her throat when Jinx pushed her back down onto the ground and pinned her there.

" Raven!" Jinx heard the Boy Wonder's voice echo from around the corner of the street. Reluctantly she parted lips with her dark angel, got up and ran down the alley she was originally hiding in.

Raven sat up and looked at Robin, her head still heavy with thoughts of Jinx, who had just turned the corner and was sprinting toward her. She looked down the alley wishing the witch would come back. Robin reached her and knelt down beside her grabbing her shoulder harshly.

" What happened? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Raven looked at him slightly confused by his sudden questions. " Y-yea," she managed to stutter out after a few minutes.

" Where's Jinx?" Robin said looking around in search for the pink villain.

Raven shrugged her shoulders wishing she knew.

Robin sighed and stood offering Raven his hand. Which she promptly ignored exchanging a glare for his offer.

" Don't touch me," she whispered menacingly. She looked down at her feet as Robin turned away in a temper. It was there that she noticed a small square of paper folded into a tiny cube. She quickly bent down to pick it up and slip it into the secret pocket on the inside of her cloak. Without a word she walked past Robin towards the bank that her witch had just robbed and gotten away with it, for once.

* * *

Jinx sat on the roof top above the alley she used as an escape from the Boy Wonder.

_' Damn him,'_ she thought kicking the loose gravel. _' What the hell did he want? Why did he have to ruin our moment? Fucking ass wipe!'_

" Stupid Titans," she said out loud to no one in particular, but at least she had left her number just in case Raven wanted to call. Jinx smiled to herself recalling their moment once more before starting off to the apartment.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

hope you liked this chapter i know i enjoyed writing it so go tell me how you feel. GO REVIEW... please

until next time my fans


	5. Unexpected Changes

****

Twisted Love

Chapter 5

Unexpected Changes

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!! this chapter may be a bit confusing with all the emotions and what not but i will try and keep it as clear as possible

dont own TT just in case you are wondering

* * *

Raven sat hovering over her bed, twirling the small cube of paper between her fingers. _'Should I call?' _she thought to herself, eyes pinned on the simple object the object of her affection had given her.

'_Yes Master call now! Right now! We want to hear her voice,' _Lust pushed in her mind.

Raven sighed to herself. Ever since her encounter with Jinx, Lust had not shut up. '_Who is we?'_She questioned still annoyed at the lack of privacy she had in her own mind.

'_You, me, and... a couple of the other emotions,'_ Lust said nonchalantly.

'_You what?!'_ Raven mentally screamed at Lust. '_You TOLD the others?!'_

Lust snorted in disgust, '_No, of course not. I would never. Love did. Psh you think I would profess my undying love for that cute villianess? I mean she's irresistible and all but Lust never falls in love... That's Love's job.'_

Raven mentally slapped herself, she did not LOVE Jinx, sure she would admit that she felt a strange attraction to the pink witch, but LOVE? Never. It was out of the question. She was unable to love. In fact she didn't even know if that emotion existed in an actual form in her mind. _'LUST!'_ she screamed angrily. '_Love is not an emotion I have! What do you have to say about that you sneaky little devil!'_

Lust voice was downcast, '_What are you implying Master? Wait are you implying that I have changed from Lust into Love, because if you are then that is completely and totally absurd...'_

_'YOU WHAT?!'_ Raven screeched. '_How does that even HAPPEN?! An emotion can't change forms!'_

Lust grimaced at Anger's sudden onslaught. '_It's not MY fault you fell for her,'_ Love, the ex-Lust, muttered defensively.

'_Yes it is! It's totally your fault! You were the one that insisted I chase her down and make out with her in the middle of deserted street!' _Raven was now sitting on her bed, being unable to concentrate enough to hover over it. Her head was pounding from the sudden buzz of all her emotions speaking at once.

_'Actually, technically Lust was the one that prompted you to do that... I'm Love,'_ Love said in a lame defense.

'_I think it's a good thing it's always fun to have a new emotion around, and Lust was getting slightly annoying,with all the talk about fucking Jinx all the time and all...'_ Happiness chimed.

'_Yes now we can shove our... your love for Jinx in Robin's stupid, masked face,'_ Revenge screamed at the top of her lungs.

'_Love... A completely unwanted emotion, but if it helps us hurt the moving traffic light, THEN SO BE IT!'_Anger flared, a mental fire surounding her.

'_Well what if "Love" isn't what it's cut out to be?'_ Pessimism stated bluntly.

_'Leave it ta Captain Party Crasher to bring down our good moods,'_ Courage jumped in, defending Love. '_Don't be so pessimistic, Pess. What's life without a little risk and challenge?'_

_'Yea,'_ Love said defensively. '_What's wrong with me? Huh Pess? You got somethin' you wanna say ta my face?'_

_'Calm down, calm down sisters. Everything will be fine. We each will get what we want in time,' _Optimism butted in gracefully. _'Everything will turn out perfect and we will once more be in harmony.'_

_'We are never in harmony,' _Frustration jumped at the chance to enter the fray.

_'No let the altercation continue,'_Anger prompted, ingnoring Frustration's comment completely

'_I say we take what we want and get the hell outta there before anyone has a chance to steal our precious from us,'_ Greed said in a suggestive tone.

'_That would be a cowardice move. According to my calculations we should simply ignore all the new emotions and continue on as we were,' _Knowledge suggested.

Raven grasped her head and moaned in confusion. This was giving her a giant migraine she needed to get out of her body, but if she went into her mirror any of her emotions would be able to take over her body and wreck havoc on her carefully built life. _'Uhhhh,' _she moaned inwardly.

'_SILENCE!' _Concern screamed. She was met with the crystal silence Raven had been wishing for a few seconds earlier. '_I believe we are all causing the Master a bit of discomfort. I would suggest that we move this discussion-argument to the subconscious so that our Master might get a few moments rest without being bombarded with discontent emotions. Wouldn't you agree?'_

The emotions, one by one, admitted that Concern had a point and each exited Raven's conscious with their own bit of flare.

Concern was the last one in Raven's conscious. _'Thanks, I owe you one, Concern,'_ Raven said exhausted from the inner fight.

Concern simply bowed her head and said, '_Then listen to my two cents.'_ Raven sighed. _'Master I believe that this new emotion, Love, will be a very pesky emotion and will most likely ruffle some of the others up a bit, but I believe that Love is the most powerful emotion and could possibly be the key to solving your emotional disputes.'_ With another bow of her head Concern vanished into Raven's subconscious.

Raven smiled slightly, it looked like Love wasn't the only one to transform. Wisdom was now changed into Concern. Raven sighed contently at the silence that pervaded her now empty mind. _'I owe you another one, Concern,'_ was the last thing Raven thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jinx paced back and forth in front of her cell phone that now lay on her bed side table. She was so nervous about leaving her number just laying beside Raven on the ground. What if the Boy Wonder had picked it up?! That would be the end before anything even started. She checked the screen of the confounded device every few seconds to see if anything had changed.

Nothing.

Jinx sat down on the edge of her bed her shoulders slouched down in defeat. '_She probably found it and said fuck her,' _Jinx thought, driving herself deeper into depression.

'_Yea,' _she agreed with herself. '_Who would want you anyways, Jinx. You're a criminal and she is the dark knight of the city, just waiting in her corner of shadows to pounce at every opportunity to save the damsel in distress and put the villain in a prison somewhere.'_ Her horns were loosing their point and as her mood sank they followed suit.

'_Why do you always have to fall for the good people, Jinx?'_ she asked herself. '_Bumble Bee, Stone, Wonder Woman, Speedy and now... Raven.' _She sighed when Raven came into her mind. The beautifully alluring goth girl who always hid her face from everyone... '_Except today,'_ Jinx thought of the heroine's form underneath her. Her hood removed to show those big beautiful violet eyes, that perfect nose and of course, the things she wanted most, those two perfectly sculpted lips that fit over Jinx's like they were made for each other.

Jinx sighed dreamily replaying their make out session that had occurred earlier that day.

" What're you sighin' at?" Gizmo's voice broke her train of thought.

Jinx snapped back to reality and looked at Gizmo with a confused expression, " What're ya talkin' about Gizzy? I didn't sigh."

Gizmo looked at Jinx suspiciously before blurting out, " Did you get any money?"

Jinx smiled like a Cheshire cat. " Of course. I got all the money I was supposed to. How 'bout you?"

Gizmo shook his head dismissively, " Nope. The three color rainbow snagged the bag right outta my hand when I was just starting to run, that carpet-munching butt-fuck, and Mamm... Well I'm sure you know what happened..."

" They got him?" Jinx said a bit surprised. So much for a good nights sleep. She would now have to spend the night figuring out a way to get Mammoth out of top security prison without getting caught.

" Yea that fuck faced green morph boy knocked him out and the screwy little leaguer cyborgeek put him in a high voltage electrical wire that activated whenever he consciously moved," Gizmo sighed in frustration. " But hey at least we get to eat tonight!" His mood always lightened when he knew he wasn't going to bed hungry.

" Yea," Jinx said sarcastically. " At least we will have some energy to break Mammoth outta prison.."

" Uh-Uh," Gizmo said cutting her off. " It's your turn to break the lug out. I did it last time. It's my turn to go shopping for food and the what nots."

Jinx sighed and put on her puppy face. " B-but it's such a b-big job 'nd I dono if I can d-do it," she stuttered in false bravado.

Gizmo stared at her with uncaring eyes. " You would make a lousy actress, J. Well I'll see ya when I get back with the food," with that said he grabbed three hundred dollar bills and rushed out the door to complete the only thing he was good at, shopping.

_'Such is my role in life,' _Jinx thought. _'Break the fellow criminal out of prison and add a bunch more to the reward on your head.' _She grabbed a hoody, to hide her identity while walking down the dismal streets of Jump City Slums, and quickly made her way to the prison that sat on a hill in plain view.

It was a good and bad strategy by the designer. The lack of growth that surrounded the prison would prevent anyone from approaching without warning, but on the other hand it made a clear and easy target for skilled thieves like herself.

She stalked across the open ground using the shadows to her advantage in a way that would have made Raven proud. Jinx shuddered in pleasure at the welcome thought of the herione and her shadow stalking. She made it into the seemingly empty building in record time and started toward the usual vault they kept Mammoth in. When would these stupid people learn. Jinx laughed to herself, until she saw who was on guard duty.

* * *

The annoying, insistent knocking on her door did not stop until she pushed herself out of bed and opened it slightly to see Robin standing outside, his expression guarded.

" I'm putting you on guard duty tonight," he said roughly, motioning for her to open the door wider.

In response she nodded her head and slammed the door in his face. _'How dare he treat me with such direspect!'_ Anger boiled underneath her skin, but she pushed it back wishing to avoid any contact with her suddenly open emotions.

Raven slipped into her standard leotard, threw her cloak over her shoulders, and pulled her hood up to cover her face. She walked out of her room with grace and sank through the floor into the living room where she knew Robin would be.

" I'm putting you in charge of watching Mammoth tonight. Until I find someone else more capeable," he said bluntly when he sensed her presence in the room.

" You know, Robin, I would like to get some sleep contrary to what you and the rest of the Titans believe. I do not run on sunlight or something like that," her tone was sharp and shredded Robin's words in his mouth.

Robin turned around to look at his ex-girlfriend, " You never do over night missions. It's time you pulled your own weight, Raven."

Raven looked at him angrily. Did he just suggest that she was a burden?

" I'm sure you know where the prison is..." Robin turned his back to Raven dismissing her silently.

" Screw you," she said under her breath before transporting herself in front of the prison cell Mammoth was in. " Stupid Robin. With his stupid god damn, stupid mask and cape. Thinking he's sooo superior 'cause he worked with the "Bat". I could scare Bruce out of his fucking skin if I wanted to, but do I? No! Why? Because I have respect for other hero's unlike the Boy Blunder and Captain BatBot. Unfeeling sons of bitches." Raven continued on like this until a slight tap sounded down the hall.

" Stupid ghost-infested prison," she muttered to herself before being tackle a second time that day.

She squeaked in surprise then engulfed her attacker in dark energy and threw them against the wall.

" Ow. Is that really how you treat someone who you made out with earlier, Ravy?" she heard a Chesire voice purr.

Raven's heart jumped upon hearing the witches voice, her knees buckled weakly and Love was suddenly in her conscious screaming in excitement. " Only those who nearly scare the life out of me," Raven muttered darkly.

Raven heard Jinx sigh, " I'm sorry Ravy, I just couldn't help myself. You looked so unsuspecting, just standing there with your arms crossed and muttering to yourself in a very cute fashion."

Raven's mood lightened slightly by just being in the presence of her devil.

" Sooo, Ravy," Jinx sighed softly in Raven's ear. " We never did finish what we started earlier did we?" She ran her hand down the goth girl's stomach to her pelvis. Raven moaned softly at the sudden inntement touch. The unnatural heat in her lower area came flooding back to her as Jinx pushed her up against a wall, pressing her own body against Raven's and her own lips to the goth's hungrily.

Raven gasped as Jinx moved her hands down her thigh and grasped her ass firmly.

'_This is so wrong,'_ Raven thought in pure ecstasty. '_But so so so right.'_ She could feel herself pulsing in anticipation of the witches hand venturing up her leo.

Suddenly the pressure that was holding her to the wall was gone. Raven quickly ran into Mammoth's cell only to find it empty and a note on the bed.

_"Dear Raven,_

_Sorry I skipped out. But I promise I will make it all up to you if you meet me at the movie theaters in North Jump at six o'clock sharp on friday night. :) If you want to do something before then just give me ring... You have my number... Call me baby._

_See you soon,  
Jinx"_

Raven smiled at the note. She was such a fox!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

well i hope you liked this chapter sorry for all the confusing emotions and i would like to dedicate the emotional conflict at the beginning to She Wants Revenge it was inspired slightly by the song " I dont want to fall in love" well what are you waiting for? GO REVIEW!! until next time faithful readers


	6. Complications

**Twisted Love  
**

Chapter 6

Complications

* * *

Greetings once more readers sorry it took so long I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter and kept rewriting it over and over and over and you get the picture but anyways here is the draft I thought was pretty all right. tell me what you all think

dont own TT

ON WITH THE SHOW... story.... thing.....

* * *

" How dare you let Mammoth get away, Raven," Robin yelled at the top of his lungs in the living room of the T tower. " What the hell has gotten into you lately? First you let Jinx get away and the robbery, now Mammoth busts out of PRISON from right underneath your stupid, little nose."

Raven stood stock still as Robin continued his rant about Mammoth breaking out.

" What the hell are you thinking, Raven?"

" Apparently nothing. You two timing, sadistic, no good ASS-HOLE," Raven yelled in return finally having had enough of Robin's shit. " What the hell are you thinking Robin? You're not the fucking boss of me! And I will not be talked to like I'm some ignorant little child who has gotten caught with a hand in the cookie jar! Yes I know I screwed up! I get it! So just drop it!"

The two birds stood glaring at each other, inches apart, for a few more seconds.

" Fine," Robin replied in a tense voice. " I'll lay off, but until further notice you are on official Titan Probation."

Raven's back stiffened defiantly.

" And what does that mean, 'oh fearless leader',"Raven whispered, venom dripping off her every word.

Robin's eyes narrowed further through his mask, showing his barely contained temper building again. " That means that you are under house arrest until further notice, pending investigation of these coincidental mishaps. If they really are coincidence then you regain your title as a Titan. If not I will have no choice but to terminate your affiliation with my team."

Raven's anger showed as her eyes glowed red, it was all she could do to keep Rage from taking over. " This isn't your team, Robin. I volunteered to join the Teen Titans," Raven whispered.

" This is my team whether you like it or not, Raven," Robin said in a finalizing tone.

" You can't keep me here," Raven said as Robin turned to walk away.

" Wanna bet?" Robin whispered as he spun around planting a firm kick into Raven's jaw, knocking her over the couch and into the window/TV.

" Son-of-a-BITCH," Raven screamed as she got up holding her jaw.

" I told you Raven. This is MY team," Robin said still standing in the same spot.

Raven glared at him with red eyes for a few seconds when the rest of the team burst into the room.

" What the hell is going on?" Cyborg yelled assessing the dangerous situation.

" Nothing," Robin said tensely. " Right, Raven?"

Raven glared at the bird boy wonder for a few more seconds before saying, " Yea everything is just peachy." Raven walked out of the room, her back stiff, leaving the rest of the team to wonder what had transpired between the two birds.

--

_' This is insane!' _Rage ranted. _' He can't do this! We have been on this fucking team since it was formed! We fought off our father for these losers, and for what? To have it thrown back in our face! I hate that stupid walking stop light! I hate, hate, hate HIM!'_

Raven mentally sighed, _' Calm down. All we have to do is stick it out for two days then we can bust out and go see...'_

_' JINX!' _Love screamed. _' I'm so excited! By the way what are we going to wear on our date. I mean god, we have to look good!'_

All the emotions muttered their agreement.

_' Alright,'_ Raven said to the emotions. _' Then am **I** wearing?'_

All the emotions looked at one another slyly. Then turned to Love, _' Well? What are we wearing, Love?'_

Love squealed in delight at having the chance to finally do something productive. _' I have just the thing,' _she said in an excited voice.

--two days later--

Raven stood looking at herself in the double door mirror in front of her closet. She was completely decked out for a date, in glossy black stiletto high heels, a black denim mini skirt that barely went past her crotch and a dark blue, spaghetti strap top, that made it look like she had boobs. Love hadn't stopped there though, her hair was straightened in a way that it would fall into her face whenever she turned her head, and she had heavy eyeliner and mascara on to add emphasis to her violet eyes.

" This is way to much," Raven thought out loud.

_' No way,' _Love replied. _' If it was to much you would already be changing.' _With a slight chuckle all the emotions faded out of mind.

Raven sat in front of the mirror for a few more seconds, just looking at her 'new style'. It was awesome, she had never felt so feminine, or felt so revealed. Although she usually only wore a leotard and her cloak she felt as if she were opening herself up for the world to see, because her cloak provided a shield from prying eyes. It made her feel almost vulnerable.

_ 'I hope Jinx likes all this, because it's going to be a pain in my ass to sneak out.'

* * *

_

**To Be Continued........**

_

* * *

_and with that we finish off this chapter hope you liked it. and yes i know its oober short but i think its a good place to leave off at.

until next time...GO REVIEW

* * *


End file.
